Vida de calle
by KriztWhiter
Summary: "El ser de calle con tigueraje, mandato y rango no es cosas que se enseña en la escuela el ser lo suficiente valiente, atrevido y frió es algo con lo que naces y desarrollas según el ambiente "El ser de calle no es cosa de cobardes"- bueno que mas decir interesad@s pasen por acabe lean lean ;) regalen a esta servidora algo de su tiempo!
1. Chapter 1

Haiiii! Hola otra vez, aquí vengo con un fic (jeee me decidí ya a subir más que solo one-shot aunque solo he subido dos :P) de ante mano les digo que…amm las actualizaciones constantes no son mi fuerte así que enserio perdónenme si les llega a gustar y les llego hacer esperar (esto bajara audiencia mejor digo otra cosa) es rating M! (jojo golpe bajo recurrir a la perversión explicita muajaja) bueno, bueno lo será es la idea original pero por ahora estará en ratin :S

Bien les contare algo antes de empezar la historia (si quizás no importe mucho y lo ignoren pero igual ya saben :3 hay que romper el hielo) este fic parte de una historia original que escribí cuando tenía apenas 15 (no soy tan vieja ehh y no diré mi edad xd) y a sufrido por "pc formateada" y solo llegaron a salvarse dos caps..amo con todo mi corazón esta historia por ello la volví a reescribir (aunque no es lo mismo) pero bueno tengo varios caps ya, que serán adaptados para el fics, bien el asunto es que de verdad espero les guste yo humildemente comparto esto que es muy especial para mí

Sugerencia, comentarios, likes, ect son recibidos amm y disculpa por las imperfecciones o faltas soy una pura novata aficionada en esto. Y como siempre ni mahou shoujo lirycal nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo los tomo prestados para mis fantacias eróticas coff coff digo ejem para mis humildes historias que deseo compartir ;) gracias por su tiempo y disfruten!

Vida de Calle

**Autora:**

_Nene-chan_

"_Prologo"_

"_Tum tum..tumtum.."_

Su pulso acelerado, su corazón desbocado y su respiración entrecortada, daban más de una alarma a su dueño

_Detente_

Esa eran las constantes señales que mandaba el cerebro, ya no aguantaba más, tenía más tres horas y media huyendo, no por miedo, no por su vida, sino por la vida de quienes aún eran sus amigos

"como es que me he vuelto tan débil"

Se preguntaba al compás que esquivaba árboles y rocas, ya que en un momento dado de la persecución pensó en que escapar hacia el bosque le ayudaría "error" al parecer quienes le perseguían conocían ese lugar aún mejor que la cuidad

"yo una de las personas más temidas en la calle… Huyendo"

Su mente se nublaba y sus piernas le fallaban, hasta el punto de terminal cayendo inevitablemente al suelo

-maldita sea-susurró, intentando pararse- que forma más estúpida de tropezarse-se paró lo más rápido que pudo pero volvió a caer, percatándose de que se había lastimado uno de sus tobillos-perfecto…

A lo lejos unos "sicarios" como se les hacía llamar a los matones callejeros seguían la pista de su víctima con una certeza única de su experiencia, tanto así que la persona que buscaban podía escucharlos

"me van a atacar en un bosque, esto es penoso" sabiamente decidió esconderse tras un enorme tronco muerto que era cubierto por algunos arbustos en ese momento agradeció

-jefe aquí se pierde la pista-uno de los cazadores avisa a su superior, el cual se acerca al lugar unos pocos metros donde se esconde la persona que buscan

"que no haya un insecto aquí, porque si no me descubren" pensaba un tanto atemorizada

-como que la han perdido… Imbéciles-la fuerte y ronca voz del jefe suena más que molesta camina de un lado a otro inquieto- saben lo que nos pasara si vamos donde él y le decimos que no encontramos a la chica.. eh!- enojado lanza una fuerte patada que termina pegando con el tronco cerca suyo

-ouch…- "joder! Que no me descubran" ruega la chica que sigue escondida hay "aunque por lo que escucho ya lo hicieron"

-hmmm esta rata escurridiza-una sonrisa victoriosa aflora el rostro demacrado del hombre y con su arma en mano decide dar una amenaza-sé que estas escondida hay mejor sal…o te ira mal

Obedientemente la chica sale del lugar "sabía que era el peor lugar para esconderse" con manos en alto en señal de rendición y sin quitarle los ojos de encima a sus cazadores "4 el número de la muerte" pensó un poco divertida por sus ocurrencias, aun en momentos como esos "y luna llena" calculo ya que en el lugar que estaba llegaba luz de la luna, gracias a un pequeño claro que se hacía entre los arboles

-bien mocosa ahora que harás?-pregunta el jefe con su sanguinaria sonrisa-no tienes armas y nosotros si-da un paso al frente acercándose retadoramente a la chica la cual aún sigue inmutable-no está tu guardián. Además estas cansada y lastimada-notando que una de sus pierna no pisa con firmeza el suelo-…no tienes salida así que entrégate por las buenas..

Por cada cosa que aquel hombre decía, sus súbditos se sentían más confiados olvidados de un pequeño detalle

Lo cual a su víctima le hacía sonreír de la manera más burlesca que tiene

-yo..-bajo las manos, señal que tomaron los hombres de manera amenazante, alertados apuntaron a la chica con su armas-no necesito nada de eso….

**Bahmmm bahmmm bahmmm**

Múltiples disparos se dejaron escuchar en todo el bosque, que luego cesaron de manera repentina. Devolviéndole al lugar su místico y atemorizante silencio

-mm idiotas…siempre olvidan que una chica de calle es igual a un demonio de alto rango- con suma paciencia, la joven se pasea por los cadáveres de los que eran antes sus victimarios y que terminaron siendo sus víctimas "creo que me pase un poco" mira entre sus manos la cabeza del hombre que era el líder de ese grupo, admite que si se excedió ya que el tipo solo le hizo molestar un poco, no era tanto como para terminal decapitándolo

-jee no hay más que hacer-camina en dirección al claro, dejando de paso la cabeza que tiene en sus manos, sería raro que la vieran con eso en la mano, mas no tanto con su ropa teñida de sangre y lodo a fin de cuentas era el día de halloween

Pero su calma y su caminar vieron el final ante la figura de lo único que en esos momentos podría hacerle daño

-Nanoha takamashi…tu padre te mando a buscar..- la joven ojos zafiros, al escuchar esa fría voz y al ver al dueño de esta acercarse con una espada de color negro rodeada de una energía oscura, tan solo verla la hizo temblar

Su ángel….

O mejor dicho su ex ángel de la muerte, ya que el tan solo hecho de recodar el cómo todo empezó y lo que paso para que ahora lo que estaba de su lado se pusiera en contra, le dolía de una manera agonizante

Perdió las leyes que todo ser que es de calle ha de seguir; Su rango, su tigueraje (1*), su mandato, hasta el mismo temor que influía en los demás. Perdió todo por culpa de "El.."

"todo tiene un inicio y un final" se decía mientras invocaba su extraña habilidad, apareciendo una espada blanca entre sus manos

"pero sé que este no será mi final…" sonríe con amarga tristeza al ver como la otra persona toma postura de ataque

Lo siento pero tú no me detendrás..-

"aun puedo recordar la primera vez….en que vi esos ojos tan frívolos y por qué ahora solo desean…. mi muerte"

Kaampaiii digo (dejando la bebida) o si claro muchas gracias a los y las que se tomaron el tiempo de leer espero les haya gustado y aah si esto cuenta como parte de mi promesa casi cumplida para mi veta hatsu ahí vez nee san pronto tendrás "lo pedido" esta historia aunque me alenté te complacerá a ti y espero que a todos los lectores que se pasen por aquí saludos! Y hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de autor: **_Hai hai saludos a todas os xD perdón la tardanza (culpa de los mangas)y bueno después de pensarlo mucho emm me di cuenta de que esto va por aquí (categoría M) Por próximas escenas un tanto fuertes ahora sin mucha palabrería aquí les dejo el primer cap x) espero les guste y si no me dejan un rvw (aww no en realidad espero si les guste igual ahí me dejan saberlo) sugerencia, amenazas de muerte ect ;) son recibidos XD_

_**Advertencia:**__ Este fic es yuri (nanohaxfate principalmente) si no les gusta por favor no lo lean, aparte contiene algo de gore, lemon y vocabulario un tanto fuerte no apto para personas sensibles ya que mi intención no es ofender. _

**Algo que nunca debe faltar:** _Ni MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo los utilizo para el desarrollo de este fic, al igual que los siguientes lugares que se mencionaran cualquier parecido con la realidad (no es mi culpa ._.)_

_**Vida de calla**_

Cáp.:1

"_Demonios de la noche"_

.

.

.

Muchos se preguntaran ¿Cómo es la vida en la calle? ¿Divertida? ¿Llena de retos? ¿acción y pura adrenalina? La verdad si tiene de eso, pero nada es como párese. En este lugar no hay leyes, en este lugar el que prevalece es el más fuerte, el que más mando tiene, el que más miedo influye en los demás, entonces ¿cómo es que los chiquillos de ahora creen poder dominar esto?

El ser de calle con tigueraje* (1), mandato y rango no es cosas que se enseñan en las escuelas, el ser lo suficiente valiente, atrevido y frió es algo con lo que naces y desarrollas según el ambiente

"_El ser de calle no es cosa de cobardes_"

Un amigo me dejo como legado eso y ahora, voy entendiendo el porqué de sus consejos… Sin más me presento mi nombre es Fate testarrosa tengo 17 años soy de tez clara, cabello rubio y bueno unos ojos de rojos algo exóticos (por no decir únicos) físicamente mido 1:80 cm y pues bien parecida diría yo, vivo una vida relativamente "normal"…bueno lo de normal lo decidirán ustedes

_Tock, tock _

Un sonido peculiar me saca de mis pensamientos llevándome a la realidad

-Fate es hora de que salgas-

Escucho a mi compañero decir desde el otro lado de la puerta, yo aun con mi capucha de color negro cubriéndome, me paro para empezar la diversión

Camino tranquilamente por un pequeño pasillo, escuchando el sonido bloqueado de la música y de unos eufóricos y energéticos gritos de excitación

-casa llena-me dice algo cansado un chico de pelo azul oscuro de físico fuerte y alto

-hmmm quieren ver cómo me hacen pedazos-

Le respondo de lo más tranquila ya que estaba acostumbrada a esperar lo inesperado "Chrono" mi mejor amigo, casi hermano, entrenador y etc me brinda una sonrisa algo cansada al parecer esta noche no la tendría fácil

-bueno está aquí llego-me dice ya parado frente a la entrada de la "arena" lugar en donde se hacen las cosas más ilegales del mundo por así decirlo, aunque a mi parecer seria "lo mas divertido"-no te dejes lastimar mucho ya sabes que si tu jefa se da cuenta me…

-Sí, si ambos nos metemos en problemas descuida onii-chan -lo interrumpo brindándole una sonrisa-esta noche será muy divertida además ya todo está bien -muevo un poco mi brazo derecho-será pan comido-

El me mira con resignación ya que desde que empezamos el juego "ganar dinero divertido y rápido" solo parábamos metidos en líos o en el hospital pero de que ganábamos dinero, ganábamos

Resignado se despidió de mí y con un hondo suspiro me digne a abrir la puerta, dejando ver lo que a mi parecer era el cielo y el infierno a la vez

-que empiece la fiesta…..-

Pov nanoha

.

Las noches en los bares de Paris eran de las más hermosas y divertidas, aunque lo que más sonaba entre los bajos y altos suburbios era la nueva "arena" que se había habilitado para las peleas callejeras en pocas palabras "el nuevo lugar de sangre, mujeres, drogas y diversión" típico, la corrupción acabando con el mundo aunque yo siendo heredera del primer mandato de la mafia yakuza, no salía salva y con tan solo 19 años ya había vivido y experimentado lo que una persona normal llega a saber a sus 30 y tantos

"_la favorita de papa" _como decía mi hermano gracias a mi madures personal y…profesional

-Nanoha que es lo que tanto piensas-habla mi hermano kyoya, un chico alto, tez blanca, ojos y pelo negro, siendo así como la mini copia de mi padre

-En lo hermoso que es este país-le digo cínicamente, a lo que él me devuelve el comentario con una sonrisa aún más falsa que lo dicho anteriormente

-Ya se que estas aburrida y que odias tanta paz pero mira-

Detiene el auto estacionándose en un bar muy conocido para mí, pero no de mi gusto

-te prometo que esta noche será divertida, iremos a la "arena"-dice de los más emocionado desmontándose del auto yo le imito y le miro sin interés

-la arena del famoso bar. El sótano mira que mala inversión de noche-

Comento más que hastiada ya que siempre es lo mismo tanto mi hermano como mi padre me tienen harta con eso de que los de "nuestra estatus" debemos tener en mente negocios como esto influir en todo ect ect uyyy! , esta vida es de lo mas….desagradable…mm bueno a veces

-hay hermanita, hermanita ni porque eres más inteligente entiendes, pero seamos positivos-

Literalmente me arrastra con él a quien sabe dónde

-tal vez encuentres una nueva "victima" te digo, te va a gustar este lugar-

Me arrastro como dije anteriormente por una serie de pasadizos secretos, llevándome hasta un lugar un poco alto y exclusivo como siempre, siendo de los más altos en rango en esta ciudad teníamos privilegios, los que estaban en ese lugar nos guardaron exclusivo respeto, claro con sus segundas intenciones de "colaborar" aunque para mi seria "estar de nuestro lado para evitar ser aplastados" mi hermano tomo su papel de mediador y comenzó a charlar animadamente con mandatarios y políticos que estaban de visita en dicho lugar

Como no tenía planes de "charlar" enfoque toda mi atención al Ring en donde se llevaban a cabo las sanguinarias peleas

"_Bien damas caballeros lo que tanto han esperado y deseado durante tanto tiempo la reinauguración de "la arena" que ahora tiene como locación al hermoso y muy grande bar el sótano muajaja! digo ejem bien les presento la primera pelea oficial de_ _la noche"_

Veo como del lago izquierdo sale un animal digo a si por el señor tamaño que tiene según mis cálculos a de medir unos 1:94 cm fornido y de aspecto muy perverso jeje como todos los tipos de por aquí

"_Denle una calurosa bienvenida a "El demoledor" mide aproximadamente 1:89 su peso corporal es de 245 libras ( ) su país de origen es marruecos y les aseguro que su actitud es atemorizarte" _

Y sí que tenía razón parecía Hulk el hombre verde de las películas

-ja! Nano-chan que paso te impresiono el animalote ese?-mi hermano se ríe de la cara de … mejor ni digo que justo ahora tengo

- Es más grandes que los gorilas de casa-

-jajaja y no has visto nada-con una alegre sonrisa como el que ha hecho el mejor negoció del mundo apunto al lateral derecho del lugar, al cual dirigí mi atención a la vez que la presentadora comienza hablar

"_Bien ahora démosle una calida y "sexy" bienvenida a nuestra querida Fate _

-ha dicho querida?-

-shh calla y mira-

Agudice más mi atención a la gran pantalla y vi como una joven dejaba caer su capa negra dejando su ver vestimenta, unos pantalones estilo punk negros y una playera ajustada y sin mangas del mismo color, dándole un toque suave a su figurar "hermosa…" si que lo es una hermosa joven a mi parecer menor que yo de tez blanquecina y pelo rubio bastante largo, amarado en un coleta alta.

Todas las chicas allí presente y cuando digo TODAS, es de todas empezaron a gritar y subir carteles con cosas escritas pero en verdad no entendí que hacia una chica como ella en un lugar como este y más que iba hacer peleando con un animal como ese!

-por lo que veo es la favorita-dije algo atontada

-si-me respondió mi hermano

-pero como le va a ganar si es tan-me quede mirándole

-pequeña frente al tipote verdad-asentí-jajá eso es lo divertido, esta chicas a veces hace cosas que…- vi como su mirada cambiaba a una de total deseo y codicia como si vieran su juguete amado-me impresionan..

-...

Pov Fate

Ya estaba cerca del Ring viendo al monstruo que me tocaba por contrincante "maldito Chrono lo mato cuando lo vea" en verdad que la tenía difícil esta noche, di otro hondo y muy pesado suspiro y entre en la maldita prisión esa "es un Ring como todos dirán ustedes" pero la verdad era más una prisión; consistía de cuatro paredes de red en formas de jaula más las grandes pantallas más arriba que hacía que nadie se perdiese la diversión pero

_**Crack**_

Escucho como cierran el candado tras mío "tampoco dejaban que uno saliera huyendo" no es porque yo quería huir pero a veces me siento algo claustro fóbica en estos lugares y más con esas armas ocultas en la arena "ojala esta vez no hayan armas blancas" me dije a mi misma poniéndome en postura defensiva al ver como se me acercaba tremendo toro

Me mira desde lo alto, rayos.. Sí que es alto.

-Acaso con esto-me señala así como uno señala a una hormiga insignificante-es mi contrincante?-miro a la presentadora que estaba del otro lado de las rejas-dime que es un juego?-

Yo más ofendida que enojada le piso el pie ok, ok sé que no soy muy inteligente avecé

-enana tonta-el grandote reacciona y me lanza un fuerte puñetazo el cual yo esquivo fácilmente

-lento-digo con arrogancia pues por lo que veo su tamaño será mi ventaja -fofo gordote jajaja tortuga-le digo mientras el sigue lanzándome múltiples ataque puñetazos patadas y hasta arena perdiendo cada vez más la paciencia

-maldita enana-grita muy enojado el grandote lanzadme un golpe más rápido que los anteriores

_**Chark !**_

-...

Pov Nanoha

Me paro rápidamente de mi asiento

-la mato! -digo algo asustada al ver como un rápido puñetazo manda volando contra la red a la chica

-mm creo que se confió-dice mi hermano despreocupado

-pe..pero cómo?-aun parada miro como la chica se para algo dificultosamente y se sacude la arena-pe..pero como sigue viva después de eso?-me pregunto y le pregunto a mi hermano

-jajaja siéntate que ahora es que va a empezar lo bueno-algo avergonzada por mi reacción tomo asiento y vuelvo a concéntrame en la pelea

Olvidándome de mi alrededor, solo veo como la joven esquiva nuevamente cada uno de los ataques de su enorme contrincante

se está confiando mucho hoy-susurra mi hermano como si estuviese hablando consigo mismo

_**Craahhkk puuummm**_

Otro duro golpe es acertado a la joven, que vuelve a chocar contra la red mientras la mitad del público aplaude eufóricos al grandote, la otra anima a la joven la cual vuelve y se levanta, pero con suma tranquilidad y una sonrisa en la cara que gracias a la gran pantalla logro ver

-tonto eso es todo lo que tienes que darme?-lame la comisura de sus labios retirando algo de sangre que escurrida de estos

-maldita que cosa eres?-dice notablemente enojado y cansado, su contrincante desesperado lanzan un fuerte puñetazo al rostro de la chica

Un sonido sordo como el de un duro choque se escucha debido a la fuerza del golpe

Golpe que increíblemente fue detenido con una sola mano de la joven todo el lugar quedo en silencio

-ahora hermanita-la sonrisa de mi hermano crecía cada vez más-veras lo que es una bestia-

-aaaaaaahhh-el enorme hombre grito de dolor volví mi mirada y me encontré con una extraña escena, el grandote de rodillas ante la joven que ahora le sostenía la muñeca del brazo con el que le ataco

-tres golpes-dijo en voz alta

-QUE SEAN DOS-grito mi hermano a la joven la cual miro en nuestra dirección

-TERMINARA MUERTO ENTONCES-

Le respondió cerrando el puño de su brazo derecho, todo el público comenzó a hacer bulla al ver como la joven soltaba a su contrincante el cual se ponía de pie pero para su total fracaso

_**Pummm **_

-uyjhhcxfjj-

Otro golpe sordo se escuchó, golpe que dio certeramente en el duro abdomen del hombre que callo de rodillas escupiendo sangre y buscando oxigeno

Una pequeña sonrisa por así decirlo demoníaca se formó nuevamente en el rostro de aquella chica, mientras se acercaba nuevamente a su contrincante; dando un pequeño salto y propinándole un rodillazo directo en la barbilla de este haciendo que su mandíbula se desencajara y brotara abundante sangre de su boca y dejándole totalmente inconsciente

_**Pinn piin pinn**_

La campana de termino, sonó y al mismo instante la bulla el lugar inundó, las puertas del Ring se abrieron dejando entrar a la hermosa joven presentadora; una chica pelirroja con unas interesantes orejitas de adorno en su cabeza y uf que decir de su hermoso cuerpo ejem ejm.. se acercó hasta donde estaba la vencedora

"_Y damas y caballeros aquí está la ganadora"_

"_Wuaaaa fate, fate, fate" coreaba el publico_

La joven presentadora levanto la mano de la ganadora dando por hecho su victoria la cual solo miraba indiferente

Cosa que casi al instante cambio al ver de nuevo en dirección en donde estábamos mi hermano y yo

-jajaja esta niña-

Mi hermano se paró y me indico que le siguiera

–Nee nanoha te gusto la pequeña demostración?-

Me pregunta demasiado feliz para mi gusto, aun mas al ver que estaba aún rememorando lo que acababa de pasar

-si estuvo bien-digo aun ajena al lugar al cual me lleva

-si estuvo bien, pero no divertida, no como siempre suele ser-

Siempre?! Que acaso esa chiquilla peleaba siempre con tipos como ese?!

-jajaja no te impresiones tanto esa chica no es nada normal- a mí me parecer que el que lee la mente es él y no yo

-como sea me da igual, mejor dime a donde me llevas-pregunto algo molesta

-jajá aquí-se para frente a una puerta y la abre dejando ver al motivo de mi impresión

-Testarrosa que tal?-saluda mi hermano a la joven que esta con otro chico a su lado, el cual le estaba vendándole su brazo derecho, ella solo le mira con profundo reproche para luego dirigir su mirada a mi

En el mismo instante en el que nuestros ojos se encontraron un tremendo escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo "que mirada tan oscura…" mi estado paso de molesta a algo inquieta ya que era la primera vez

La primera….

En la cual veía tanta frialdad, tanta oscuridad en una mirada..

"Eso no es humano…"

Miedo no tenía, pero solo eso basto para impresionarme

Lo admito me fascino en el mismo instante que mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella "esos ojos carmesí como la sangre.." Me atraparon totalmente..

.

.

.

.

-continuara- (odio esas palabras en mis caps de anime así que torturare a los demás con ella xD)

Buenos una aclaración que debo desde el prólogo "Tigueraje" esa palabra es del léxico callejero dominicano, las suelen usar para referirse a personas callejeras con experiencia (me gusto por eso la use aquí) por desgracia mi léxico en eso de la calle tiene muchas influencias de muchos países así que de vez en cuando hare aclaraciones

Bien espero les haya gustado nos vemos en la próxima ;) dejen comentarios likes lo que quieran pero si les gusta échenme ganitas vale? Se les quiere de gratis y feliz resto del mes xDD


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de autor:**HII chicos, chicas aliens y demás especies aquí vengo con otro capi de esta historia (o si los torturare un rato a los que se dejen) se que no les gusta pero tendrán que aguántame (jeje es mentira me gusta molestar) nah :3 de ante mano agradezco a quienes se tomen el tiempo de leerme, y a los que se tomen el tiempo de dejarme algún rvw y bueno sin más palabrería aquí dejo el siguiente cap

**DISCLAIMER:** _Ni MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen si fuera así sería un yuri declarado confirmado y con ovas categoría MM d:_

**ADVERTENCIA**: _este fic es mayormente nanofate (yuri relación entre chicas por si lo ignoran a estas alturas xD) contiene algo de gore futuro lemon y leguaje un tanto fuerte si no es de su agrado porfavor no lo lean no es mi intención ofender a nadie sin mas que decir ;) aquí os dejo el cap _

_Pd: Perdon el cambio de nombre, motivos personales ;) espero no les moleste_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Vida de calle **_

_Cap. 2_

"_Te reto"_

**.**

**.-.-..-.-.-.-..-Pov fate.-.-.-.-**

**.**

El constante golpeteo, de las frías gotas de lluvia en mi rostro, ya me tenia impaciente "mala forma de morir" bromeo un poco aun tirada sobre el húmedo pasto…"como abre llegado aquí?" me pregunto sabiendo la obviedad de la respuesta" yo y mi maldita ambición" escucho como unos pasos se acercan hasta donde estoy, produciendo el peculiar sonido que se hace al caminar bajo la lluvia

-te rindes?-un voz ronca suena

Yo no me digno a abrir los ojos estoy demasiado cansada

- la gran fallen angel se rinde?!-comenzó a burlarse "que tonto"

Rápidamente me levando, aun con dolor y pesar mi cuerpo sigue siendo ágil, mi contrincante como de costumbre el doble de grande que yo, retrocede espantado

-no me rindo, idiota-

Tomo mi postura de ataque, tendiendo presente que nuevamente y como eh hecho desde que empezó este reto tendré que usar mi golpe triunfal

-solo meditaba- digo con una sonrisa torcida

Bajo mi brazo derecho y subo mi defensa asta el pecho

Mi contrincante, un hombre fornido de tez blanca, también usa su postura de ataque manteniendo la defensa y el ataque a la par como todo boxeador que es, empieza a atacar yo solo me limito a leer su ritmo

fuss..fuss..fuss

Esquivo uno..dos..tres…cuatro puñetazos siempre el mismo ritmo

Fuss..fuss.. fuss

Tres jab y un derechazo aún más fáciles de esquivar

-cansado?-

El hombre gruñe ante mi razón y aumenta mas la velocidad de sus golpes…tarde ya se su táctica y se lo demuestro esquivando con facilidad..

-uno dos tres cuatro...Solo eso?!-

El hombre impactado por la revelación, acumula toda su fuerza en un ultimo golpe...Fracasando por su lentitud, yo golpeo primero

-final….-gruño al sentir como mi brazo derecho se reciente-blow!-concentró todo mi poder y potencia en mi brazo derecho, propinando con esto el golpe que le pone final a la pelea

**Puffmm**!

El hombre cae pesadamente en el mojado suelo, dejando en claro que el golpe directo en su abdomen le saco el aire y lo hizo desmayarse "avecé me pregunto de donde saco esa fuerza"

-Esta fuera!-grita chrono- la ganadora es fate- y va corriendo a abrazarme-tres mas, tres mas y ganamos-dice emocionado

-si..-respondo ausente al sentir como todo mi mundo me da vueltas

-pero..tiene que ser hoy?… y.o… yo co..mo que..-me tambaleo un poco y chrono me abraza más fuerte para evitar mi caída

-diosss estas ardiendo-escucho su voz exaltada-idiota, idiota porque no me dijiste que estabas mal?-me regaña

-por que si te lo decía no me dejarías pelear-contesto débilmente-y ahora mismo si no mal recuerdas tenemos un reto-gruñe

-maldita sea ese reto de mierda..si no fuera por…por..agg –

-descuida-me separo un poco de él, al sentir que recupero un poco mi fuerza

-este juego…acaba de empezar..y juro que lo voy a ganar-sentencio con decisión

A fin de cuentas soy una chica de calle, mi ley y mis límites solo los rige la muerte y hasta esta no me detiene, por algo soy una de las mejores en este ambiente

Ser de calle implica saber manejar a las personas a tu antojo, así como esa chica lo hizo conmigo, pero también significa recurrir siempre a la venganza, justo como hare

Después de que gane el maldito reto que ella a propuesto

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**Flash back**_-.-.-.

.

.

Después de una ardua pelea un tanto decepcionante, dejo que chrono vende mi brazo que aunque esta mas sano, no esta del todo recuperado

-testarrosa que tal?-esa voz tan molesta logro reconocerla a kilómetros

Miro al recién llegado con reproche, ya que sé que ese tipote fue encargado por el

"maldito" pienso y miro de reojo a chrono que lo sabía nada que me dijo "grrr"... luego noto una segunda presencia

Una hermosa chica de pelo cobrizo un poco más bajita que el, se queda mirándome fijamente yo simplemente sostengo la mirada con toda mi frialdad característica lo cual noto que le afecta en cierto sentido..aunque ni idea de cual

-o querida estuviste espectacular haya fuera –dice kyoya takamachi

Él es un maldito mafioso japonés supongo que yakusa, del cual soy objeto de admiración, es el "dueño" de chrono; asi se le dicen a los que te patrocinan en estos lugares, con los que haces pacto para ganar bien, porque siendo solo peleador no puedes apostar por ti mismo gran cantidad, por eso usas "padrinos" o "dueños" es un negocio secreto, en donde ambas partes ganan

"si claro…"

-si, como sea, que quieres?- respondo molesta

Es dueño de él, pero no es mi dueño, en realidad aunque gane menos yo no eh querido nunca tener a nadie que me manipule, aunque este, mal nacido lo hace de manera indirecta

-solo quería proponerte nuevamente que tu potencial pueda ser usado de mejor manera amor-sonríe de manera sínica acercándose a mi

- cuanto ganaste con todo ese esfuerzo, 300 euros? –Sonríe aún más- eso no servirá de nada para ti..en cambio chrono gana el doble que tu sin tener que esforzarse

-no me vas a convencer sabes? –respondo levantándome, verifico mi vendaje y luego me enfrentó a el

- no necesito tener a ningún imbécil como socio dueño o lo que sea.. estoy bastante bien con lo que gano..no deseo seguir ordenes de nadie..menos aun de una rata como tu –

Chrono tan solo se limita a verme con algo de terror, si bien el mafioso es conocido por ser peligroso nunca le eh tenido miedo como todos los demás de aquí, que le temen

-grrr cuida tu lenguaje niñita o si no..

-onii-san calmate..-

Por primera vez escucho el curioso pero lindo asentó de la chica que lo acompaña, la cual se acerca a el

- disculpa a mi hermano por ratos se olvida de los modales-

Con una sonrisa extiende su mano presentándose "dijo su hermano?"

- mi nombre es nanoha takamachi es un placer-

Medio dudando un poco, correspondo estrechando su mano

- fate –sonrie al escuchar mi nombre- el placer es mio

-pude verte pelear por primera vez hoy, y veo el por que tiene tanto interés mi hermano en ti solo que –medio lo mira con reproche- él no sabe cómo hacer negocios..

-uhm..negocios?- inquirí algo curiosa

-si digamos que, en cierta forma tiene razón tu no ganas lo que vales y yo te tengo una propuesta en la cual ambas partes pueden salir beneficiada-sonríe

-je a ver, dime..- y yo ni tonta ni perezosa sigo el juego

-te pondré un reto si lo cumples ganaras el triple de lo que gana un peleador normal sin tener o necesitar un dueño- me impresiono al escuchar eso pero bien lo disimulo

-y si pierdo que?-pregunto desafiante

-serás mía –me mira de manera retadora-sin quejas, ni perjuicios y harás lo que te pida

-como tu esclava eh?-dudo un momento tratando de analizar lo que implica tal pacto..

-preferiría decir guardiana. Pero dime…aceptas el reto o…tienes miedo?

Conozco un buen negocio cuando lo veo..y este es uno de ellos..

-je acepto…-

.

.

-...-...-_**End Flash back**_-.-.-.-.-

Si…lo era a primera vista, -suspiro mientras me meto en la bañera-

Librar un aproximado de 15 peleas en menos de 3 días, yo podría hacerlo sin problemas, solo que hay varios factores a considerar y que por desgracia olvide

1 Los tipos los tenía kyoya en una lista. Era de esperarse que eran tipos duros

2 mi condición física no esta al mil lo cual me pone en desventaja

Y.. 3 –cierro los ojos conteniendo un gemido de dolor- los primeros combates los gane rápido por usar mi brazo, pero ya, no puedo, lo tengo totalmente destrozado y aun faltan tres peleas más..y mientras más cerca del final estaba mas difícil eran los tipos

Los últimos peleadores eran bien conocidos, yo sabia de su fama y sabia que su poder era rival al mio en buenas condiciones, eso quiere decir que pelear con ellos como estoy ahora…era un completo suicidio..rayos…

Ahogue un grito de frustración, aún faltaba el día de mañana, y por hoy no podría continuar con esto, aparte de que ando ardiendo en fiebre, tengo que ir a la escuela, y hacerle cara a mi madre, explicarle el por que llegue tan tarde anoche (supone ella porque recién llego ahora) y el por que mi brazo no se sano como dijo el doc..

Bueno, fuera de las peleas de calle, soy una chica relativamente normal, voy a la escuela, tengo amigos, una hermana sexy (porque es mi gemela) que me cubre todas las que hago (con costo aclaro, es maldad pura y no se apiada de mi ni porque es unos minutos mayor) y una madre increíble por la cual doy la vida literalmente…

-oyeee ya sal llegaremos tarde a clases!-escucho a Alice gritar desde el otro lado de la puerta

Como puedo me ducho lo más rápido, salgo, me visto, bajo de rápido robándome lo primero que encuentro en el refri (en este caso una manzana) y salgo para comenzar mi día

-siempre andas de lenteja- dice aly (es así como le digo)

Esta ella y chrono esperándome unos metros más adelante

-lenteja amor?- dice el con su tonito meloso que usa con mi hermana y me dan ganas de vomitar

-si lenta y pendeja- se ríe mi gemela malvada

-callaos seres inferiores, no ando de humor- respondo al alcanzarlos y seguirles el paso de camino a la escuela

-cuando no? Si hasta creo que vives todos los días con tu "dia"- responde aly haciéndome enojar más

-dale gracias los dioses que llevas mi sangre, porque si no te desfigurara esa linda cara-amenazo ofendida

-heyyy a mi novia no la amenaces!- sale san caballero chrono a defenderla

-tu calla ayer no fuiste de mucha ayuda- me cruzo de brazos y comienzo a caminar más rápido para dejarlos atrás

Escuchando una que otra queja de chrono y preguntas de mi hermana, yo comienzo a ignorarles "idiotas ya me vengare luego" sonrió planeando mis futuras maldades a ese par de tortolos

.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-..

**POV Nanoha**

Es curioso como puedes ver personas todos los días y no notarlas, hasta que por una u otra razón algo pasa que la notas

Eso me acaba de pasar hoy, estaba de camino a mi reforzamiento de español "si tengo pésimo español pero mi francés, ingles y japonés son bastante buenos" pero bueno al punto

Iba muy desconcentrada, como siempre a recibir mi clase y me encontré con una peculiar escena en el estacionamiento de la escuela

Una rubia, conocida para mi, iba medio molestando en el camino a una chica que juraría es su copia, ah y al esclavo que usa mi hermano "mira que pequeño es el país" ni me imagino las veces que la eh visto antes y hasta ahora me doy cuenta, aunque la verdad una mujer así, imposible que pase desapercibida ante mis ojos

-bien nanoha tu español está más avanzado, enserio te interesa dejar las clases privadas de nivel medio, para tomarlo aquí? Entendía que te era mas sencillo estudiar en tu casa-

Dice mi maestra, una hermosa mujer de pelo blanco y unos peculiares ojos carmesí "como los de ella" pienso y luego niego con la cabeza "los de esa niña son…únicos"

-uhm si..Pero tu haz de saber que necesito interactuar mas con personas de aquí para poder mejorar más rápido- me levanto acercándomele un poco le susurrando unas palabras- no crees? Mi hermosa mujer de perfume cautivador - haciéndola sonrojar al instante como amo molestara.

-coffcoff…y.. deseas tomar clases como libre? Digo. Tienes una agenda muy ocupada – dice mi linda maestra

-si..Como libre será, dices que tengo más ventaja así o no?- ella tan solo responde terminando de acercarse lo suficiente a mí y besándome en el cuello

-que planeas nanoha-chan, te conozco desde hace mucho- sonríe al ver que me cacho

-nyahaha a ti no te puedo esconder nada-suspiro- quería pasar a molestar en un principio a arisa-chan y susuka-chan pero..-

Dejo la frase a medias, trasladándome al gran ventanal que da al patio de la institución

-pero?- insiste

-tengo mis razones, que quizás luego te comunique- digo sin voltear a mirarla

-mmm si me incluyes en tus planes avísame, así nos podemos divertir como en los viejos tiempo- contesta algo seria

-hai hai rein-chan siempre está invitada en mis aventuras- me doy la vuelta mirando a la chica que fue una de mis primeras amigas, cuando me vine por primera vez a este país

-claro nanoha-chan con complejo de dora la exploradora- what?

-hey no me ofendas!

-jajaja perdón- se acerca a la puerta- hablare con la directora para arreglar tus papeles empiezas mañana..eres nivel elite verdad?

-claro que no vez lo genial que fue esa promoción? Gracias a los generosos bolsillos takamachi –presumo

-lo imagine. Bueno entraras en buen tiempo- veo que sale dejándome con la duda…buen tiempo?

Sin reparar mucho en lo que dijo, salgo a dar una vuelta por todo el instituto, a ver qué cosas encuentro..

.

.

-.-.-.-...-.-**out pov**-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

El día comenzó sin muchas trabas para la joven de largos cabellos dorados, bueno eso así pensaban sus compañeros de clases, que aunque la veían distraída y algo indiferente como siempre, no notaban los ligeros cambios en la chica, cambios que solo un par de ojos podían identificar a leguas

-oye rubia sexy tienes cara de perra en agonía, que paso?- una voz femenina y picarona saca de su pensamientos a fate …y de qué forma

-mapache mal nacida, anda a decirle perra a tus zorras esas con las que te revuelcas-responde ofendida la rubia, mirando de mala manera a la hermosa castaña que considera una plaga

-tsk tsk que temperamento, estas en tus días?- pregunta la castaña sentándose en una silla delante del pupitre de la rubia-aly me dijo que tal vez te baja todo el mes asi que…

-aaah callar! porque ustedes dos se la pasan con eso? –una muy enojada fate se levanta de su asiento, al mismo tiempo entra su maestra a dar clases lo cual hace que hayate se acomode mejor en su lugar y ponga atención al instante

-algo que compartir a temprana hora testarosa?- pregunta la maestra de pelo plateado, haciendo enrojecer aún más a la rubia, al captar la atención de todos en el salón

-emm no, lo siento- vuelve y se sienta maldiciendo por lo bajo a hayate

Aun sabiendo que muy en el fondo, le era imposible odiar a la tanuki ya que desde primaria han sido amigas

El día no transcurrió muy fuera de lo normal, aunque para fate era un total infierno; el tener que soportar horas de tediosas clases y sentirse desfallecer por la fiebre que solo aumentaba "debí quedarme en casa" se decía mentalmente, mirando todo su alrededor sintiendo la vista borrosa

-maestra…-se levanta de su asiento, al sentir que ya no aguanta más- me disculpa puedo ir al baño?- su maestra asiente en señal de aceptación

Fate va en dirección al baño, no sin antes toparse con la mirada preocupada de Alicia y hayate las cuales la notan bastante extraña desde inicio de clases, al salir del salón su camino hacia el baño se le hace eterno y cada paso queda es cada vez más pesado

"me duelen lugares que pensé, no podían doler" se queja mentalmente, apoyándose en la pared "enserio debo bajarle el ritmo o terminare matándome" por un momento pierde totalmente la visión sintiendo que poco a poco sus piernas le fallan

-oye estas…-apenas logra escuchar una voz detrás de ella

Fate finalmente cae rendida, llegando a su límite por todas las alarmas que su cuerpo da, la chica tras ella la sostiene en brazos, evitando que la joven rubia caiga pesadamente en el suelo

-vaya, creo que estoy estropeando mi nuevo juguete- sonríe, cargando con un poco de esfuerzo a la chica para llevarla a la enfermería

.

.

.

-.**-POV FATE**-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Una extraña sensación de calidez me envuelve, eso sumado a sentir que algo o alguien me mueve, alguien que conozco, ese inconfundible perfume mata zorras lo conocería a kilómetros de distancia

-que…-apenas abro los ojos y veo que estoy recorriendo el camino de vuelta a casa o bueno…me llevan cargada de vuelta a casa

-hasta que despiertas, buen susto que nos diste –miro a un lado escuchando lo que dice mi hermana, siendo consiente de quien me lleva en su espalda es chrono

-enserio aly creo que a tu hermanita le hace falta follar- dice de manera descara la maldita de hayate

-¬¬ maldita – repito lo que pienso en voz alta

-Déjenla no ven que está convaleciente?- sale a la defensiva chrono, aah! a veces lo quiero como hermano, cuando esas dos se juntan a molestarme y suele defenderme

-Que paso?- pregunto curiosa, al darme cuenta que ya es final de la tarde y no recuerdo nada después de salir del salón

-Te desmayaste o eso dijo la enfermera-responde aly algo seria- tenías una fiebre muy alta y te inyectaron para bajártela- me que?

-What?- no pensé que fuera tan grabe, no, como para que me inyectaran, malditos seguro solo lo hicieron para hacerme sufrir

-Tranquila fate-chan, ni sentiste porque estabas bien muerta, al final chrono se ofreció en traerte así aly no tenía que sobre-esforzarse – dice hayate, con su habitual tono de voz

-En primera no peso tanto y en segunda no creo que mi linda hermana se ofreciera a traerme tan felizmente –miro a aly- o ármenos no de gratis- y mi hermana ni se da por aludida

-Decías hermanita?-aaaah que te jodan!

-Como sea –me muevo, haciendo que chrono se detenga, sintiéndome ya mucho mejor y más fuerte-lo que sea, que me hayan inyectado funciono-

-Si pero la enfermera dijo que reposes…

-Shh –callo el sermón de mi hermana- estoy bien y mejor aún, si no le dijeron nada a mama –doy unos saltitos – vez?- tanto chrono como aly y hayate se quedan mirándome resignados

-Fate…-aly se acerca a mí y me abraza- pronto te echaré la mano hermanita –sonríe tristemente y se lleva a hayate consigo, no sin antes gritarnos a mí y a chrono

-Y NI SE LES OCURRA LLEGAR TARDE A CENAR PAL DE PERROS SIN LEY-Sonrió al escucharla y chrono tan solo asiente, miro la puesta de sol unos momentos

-viejo…-digo refiriéndome a chrono

-si ya es hora de que el ángel caído salga –responde este-pasemos por casa lindy okaa-san no está, así que podemos usar la moto hoy –sonrío aún más ante ese hecho

No planeaba pelear esta noche, pero al sentirme mejor es la mejor opción, solo faltan tres enfrentamientos y mientras más rápido gane, más rápido poder cobrar mi venganza contra esa mujer

.

.

.

..-.-.**-.-POV Chrono**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Ya hacia un rato habíamos llegado a la arena, mas específicamente a nuestro…como se dirá, camerino? Jeje no sé pero es en donde fate y yo nos solemos preparar antes de ir a pelear

-dame las vendas negras –escucho que dice y al instante de manera casi mecánica se las lanzo y ella la recibe igual

Para los peleadores, esto es un ritual, tengas o no compañero, esta es la hora en la que te concentras en cuerpo y alma preparándote tanto mental como físicamente, para el siguiente combate y rogado no sea ese el ultimo

-oye chrono sabes quién me llevo a la enfermería?- pregunta algo seria fate

-no ni la misma shamal-san sabia, solo nos dijo que cuando volvió de su almuerzo te encontró en la cama con un pañuelo húmedo en la cabeza, supuso que algún estudiante te llevo, pero no vio a nadie-

-uhmm…ok-se levanta ya lista..la miro y noto su semblante totalmente serio, suele estar así en estos lugares, fría, impentrable, muy diferente a la tsundere que es en el día a día

-oye fate lo que dijo aly hace rato..-empiezo recordando algo que me preocupo

-jamás…dejaría que mi hermana se metiera en esto-me interrumpe sentenciando seriamente con sus palabras- es mi cargo, es mi responsabilidad- mira hacia el frente – si gano este maldito reto no tendremos que preocuparnos mas…

-fate pero..como le harás? Ni siquiera a mí me escucha cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza, ya sabes como es.. –Suspiro recordando lo terca que es mi novia- es igual o peor que tu

- tranquilo conozco su debilidad-dice con seguridad, medio sonriéndome-así que cuñado-sama tranquilo si? –Me saca una sonrisa con eso- vamos a acabar este reto de una buena vez

Antes de salir, notamos que entran a nuestro cuarto.. y se justamente quien puede entrar, porque aparte de mí y de fate, es el único que tiene la llave

-kyoya que demo…-apenas digo viendo al mafioso entrar con su hermana, esperando lo peor

-hola gatito –me dice y yo solo agacho la cabeza, odio el día en el que me convertí en mascota de este

-cuidado onii san no quiero escenas yaoi, aun.. –sonríe la chica takamachi, de la cual no recuerdo su nombre

-como sea nano-chan a lo que vinimos- dice kyoya con su sonrisa arrogante, lo cual solo pone mis sentidos a la defensiva

-que quieren? – dice con tono indiferente mi amiga rubia, yo aún alerta espero lo que sea que estén tramando estos

-tengo la solución a tus problemas- sonríe la chica de cabellos cobrizos- una forma más rápida de salir de este reto-se acerca aún más a fate- aceptas?

"Hay no! esto me huele a gato encerrado…no aceptes fate" pienso mirando a mi amiga y luego a kyoya que me hace una señal de guardar total silencio "es una trampa"

-je venga pues-

"y la muy idiota acepto" agacho la cabeza resignado

-bien…dentro de cuatro horas mi hermano pasara por ustedes, para que les lleve al lugar indicado-

-indicado para qué?-pregunta con prepotencia fate

La chica se aleja dándonos la espalda, con clara intenciones de irse, tan solo mirándonos antes de salir por la puerta, con una sonrisa que les juro congelo mi alma

-indicado para darle el fin a este juego y reclamarte como mia…- ni tiempo dio a fate para protestar ya que se había ido, momentos después lo hizo kyoya con una sonrisa bastante feliz

-fate esto es..

-una trampa lose-sonríe mi amiga- pero esa bruja, sabrá que conmigo no se juega-aprieta los puños- aunque tenga que enseñárselo a golpes-me mira con una seguridad que a sinceridad no siento

"solo espero no te salga todo al revés fate.." pienso mirando a mi amiga

..En este juego nada es seguro y esos dos. Saben jugar bastante bien

.

.

.

.

.

..-.-.-..-**_continuara_-**

.

.

.

.

_Y bien tarde en conformarme con este cap pero así quedo ya ni para que modificar mas solo prometo y me comprometo y ect a subir el próximo antes de que se cumpla una semana ya que me tarde de más en este (inconformidad sorry) la historia poco a poco va avanzando espero que les esté gustando (emm a quienes me lean y me lo dejen saber) es más saben? Si este cap recibe 10 rvw subiré la continuación al tiro! (nee mentira eso es solo una técnica para ponerme feliz leyendo opiniones) a sinceridad gracias por su tiempo a los que leen, gracias por sus rvw a quienes me lo dejan de verdad me sacan una gran sonrisa cuando sé que le gusta algo de lo que escribo ;) próximo cap para el martes o miércoles lo prometo_

_Besos cuídense y feliz fin de semana_


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**bueno vengo con otro cap estaba para subirlo para la semana pasada pero..mi pc murió junto con todo en ella (por suerte tenía el borrador de este y otros caps y pues volví a escribirlo jeje) espero les guste y perdón por no poder cumplir el plazo, bueno ya ;) gracias a los que se pasen a leer y a los que se toman el tiempo de dejar rwv :3 que tengan linda semana!

**DISCLAIMER: ****ni MSLN, ni sus personajes, ni lugares mencionados me pertenecen solo los tomo prestado para darle vida a esta historia **

**ADVERTENCIA: **esta historia es un nanofate mayormente (jeje si sé que no se ha visto mucho pero ya luego verán más de ellas gome) es categoría M por futuro lemon al igual que gore y lenguaje un poco fuerte, mi plan no es ofender a nadie solo darle algo que leer a quienes asi lo deseen :) así que por favor si no les gusta u.u no se enojen

**Vida de calle**

Cap.3

O0o0o0o

"_Juego del destino"_

.

.

.

.

.

"_Una noche perfecta"_

En este caso es lo que era para la mayoría de las personas en la ciudad de parís ya que dicha noche les ofrecía la frescura del clima, gracias a el torrencial aguacero que azoto gran parte del día pasado, eso sumado al cielo ahora despejado y decorado tan solo por las estrellas y unas que otras nubes, calmaba el ambiente y lo ligaba con una especie de estela mística

"_A si como cuando el destino esta por hacer de las suyas"_

Así se sentía aquella noche que era observada atentamente ante la azul mirada de una chica que esperaba

Impaciente…

Las obras del destino que seguro obrarían a su favor

O ármenos eso quería creer

Al ver un auto deportivo negro estacionarse unos metros más a delante de donde estaba sonrió

Sonrisa que decia de todo, menos cosas buenas y que creció al ver el objeto de su espera

O mejor dicho la persona por la cual se había molestado en esperar todo ese tiempo

-hasta que llegan-se levanta del lugar en donde estaba, acercándose a los recién llegados y de paso ignorando a uno de ellos

-ah dale gracias a dios que estaba escuchando mi repertorio porque si no pf- con falsa molestia el joven pelinegro le reclama por ser ignorado…claro todo en su idioma

-ya para, no vayas a seguir diciendo la lista de canciones deprimentes que pusiste-reclama por otro lado chrono-mejor digan que es lo que quiere hacer de una buena vez-sentencia con veracidad en cada palabra

Por otro lado la hermosa rubia que estaba a su lado mira con frialdad, a la perversa chica de ojos azules que desde hace un buen rato la contempla

"_me late que esta chica planea algo"_ piensa fate ignorando que todos sus movimientos y pensamientos son leídos

"_juro que cuando acabe de esto, le daré su merecido al mafioso ese y su linda hermana" _sentencia mentalmente notando como queda en evidencia

-dame el merecido ahora-comenta con arrogancia nanoha- ten cuidado con lo que piensas-fate da unos pasos atrás

"_quien diablos es esta chica?"_ rápidamente poniendo una postura de ataque

-simplemente soy hija de un gran mafioso y sabes mi nombre si quieres lo repito, nanoha takamachi, captas?-responde para luego carcajearse de la expresión pálida que a adquirido su juguete nuevo-bueno llegando al punto tendrás una forma mas rápida de salir del reto

-si lose, ya me habías dicho que abría una forma mas fácil…

-dije rápida-le interrumpe-no fácil-sonríe nuevamente-una pelea al 100% de tu poder cosa que creo-le miro de arriba abajo-no podrás lograr en tu estado o ¿si? Fate-chan-

-mi estado no impide que de mi 100% en nada a si que muéstrame mi contrincante y veras como le hago pedazos-dice algo incomoda por como ha sido nombrada por la peliroja, rapidamente busca con la mirada algo que le parezca retador

-hey aquí esta- le llama la atención nanoha, señalándose a si misma no solo dejando impactada a la joven si no también a su acompañante

-fate esto enserio es una trampa-el cual deja en claro su pensar a sabiendas de que su amiga no le hará el mas mínimo caso

-da igual que lo sea-sonríe de medio lado-ya la niña esta me estaba dando ganas-

Relajando su postura, cierra sus ojos asiendo una especie de meditación cosa que rápidamente capto su compañero y se alejó del lugar al igual que kyoya

Decidieron ver la acción desde lejos, una buena decisión

Nanoha por su parte solo veía, de manera pasiva como el clima tan calmado y sin brisa comenzó a cambiar

"_interesante" _Pensó

Aun con su sonrisa va notando cada uno de los cambio en la chica que tiene en frente, que como por obra de magia la palidez que tenia desaparece

-eres mas interesante de lo que imagine-admite la oji-azul, usando una pose sencilla de arte marciales, que mantiene el ataque y la defensa a la par

-tú ya lo sabias no?- comenta fate imita su acción, de manera mas ruda claro esta, teniendo su brazo derecho a la altura de su abdomen

-lo sabias desde la primera vez que me viste-la atmósfera cada vez se volvía mas espesa y agresiva al igual que el estado de anime de fate

-por eso te pregunto por ultima vez ¿Quién diablos eres?-asevero su mirada al mismo paso en el que el viento se intensifico, azotando con mas ferocidad y nubes oscuras amenazaban con soltar una tempestad

-quién soy?-sonrió la cobriza-mejor preocúpate por saber..-dio un paso firme hacia alante-¿Quién eres tu?

Y bajo los únicos pares de ojos de sus acompañantes, siendo testigo del juego del destino, se dio inicio a una pelea diferente

¿Por qué?

Porque entre los que dominan el poder y son objeto del juego del destino….

Todo…

Absolutamente todo..Es diferente….

.

.

**Residencia de las testarrosas**

.

.

-que rara se ha puesto la noche-comenta con cierta preocupación Alicia- hayate escuchaste lo que dije?-eleva la voz para llamar la atención de su amiga

-decías?..- contesta inocente la castaña terminando sus "deberes" de leer manga

-que..-señala el ventanal de la terraza -hay cosas raras esta noche.. mira-

-yo no veo nada- se hace la desentendida sin despegar los ojos de su manga

-que tú que?-incrédula

-que no veo nada-repite fastidiada-mejor termina esa tarea y márcale a chrono-kun y fate-chan a ver si están bien

-pero si ni siquiera te asomaste- se enoja alicia

-pues a ver ya.. –deja su magan y se levanta a ver qué pasa- que diablos…-dura un momento incrédula- que hace rein-sensei por aquí?! o dios debo pedirle su número! – y sale corriendo dejando a una alicia muy confundida

-ok..la muy torpe ni ve ni siente-

Vuelve a mirar notando extrañas sombras que se dirigen a un lugar en específico, al igual que el movimiento poco peculiar de las nubes y uno que otras rayos que se dejan ver

- es como si se fuera a soltar una tormenta…asi de la nada.-suspira y llevándose del consejo de hayate-hentai decide llamar a su novio y hermana

_"Contestadora de fate: si no eh tomado el fon es porque estoy tomando alcohol y no me da la gana biii-suena el mensaje grabado por fate"_

- imbécil… mejor llamo a chrono-marca el numero mas bien conocido, no pasa mucho hasta que una voz masculina contesta

-qué pasa?-algo agitada suena la voz del otro lado

-qué haces?-pregunta preocupada

-nada mi amor-nervioso-solo estamos emm

-no mientas, desde hace rato estoy que veo cosas rara así que dime..Estan bien?

-siii y ¿de qué cosas raras hablar?-cambia estratégicamente de tema

-oooh nada solo mal formaciones climáticas ya sabes.. lo normal- dice con voz sarcástica

- wtf?

-ahora dime, que hace mi hermana que no contesta?-un momento de silencio hace que la impaciencia en la adolescente explote-chrono harlaown habla!

-emm.. ..aly ….tu hermana… ella esta ocupada… este mejor hablamos luego… y mira el canal del clima… bye-cuelga su celular, dejando a una muy confundida novia con ganas de asesinarlo

En un intento de despejar su mente, sale a la terraza observando con atención, los acontecimientos que esa noche párese brindar con rareza

-uhm que rayos..-respira profundo, notando pesadez en el ambiente, aprieta sus puños con fuerza expresando su profunda preocupación

-espero que esos dos perros sin dueño estén bien..

.

.

**POV-Fate**

**.**

**.**

Dioses! es como una maldita garrapata, cada golpe, cada movimiento, me lo lee es como si estuviera pegada mí, maldición! y cada vez me voy sintiendo mas débil

-despierta…-tan solo eso pude escuchar antes de sentir como mi cuerpo caía pesadamente en el húmedo pasto

"_otro golpe más y muero" _

Me había aventado por emm haber séptima vez, con una patada directa a varios metros de donde estaba

-esto es abuso-logre susurrar, antes de volver a ponerme de pie

Tambaleándome como una gelatina, la enfrente otras ves "quien diría que esta tipa era tan fuerte"

-bueno la hija del presidente dijo que soy muy fuerte-sonríe-en la cama nyhahaha

-grrr-maldigo su risa que me da risa ¬¬

-ya hermosa ríndete, mira que no quiero que termines muerta-habla con tranquilidad como si yo no pareciera ninguna amenaza

-además en tu estado no podremos jugar ya que no servirías para nada esta noche-eh?

-jugar.. jugar que?-soy algo ingenua, lo admito pero enserio no entiendo lo que dijo

-uhm solo ríndete y dame tu virginidad digo tu libertad

-mi virgini… que? oye quien dijo que soy virgen?-

-que no lo eres?-

-no eh dicho que no-

-a pues si lo eres-

-espera..- que acaso esto no es una pelea?-ese no es el punto-sacudo un poco mi cabeza, esta tipa quiere confundirme loseee-no te daré mi…libertad ni nada mió, a si que primero muerta antes que….

-virgen?..-

-Chrono! No opines!-le respondo de mala gana a mi chismoso cuñado

-ejem lo siento-apenas dice resguardándose fuera de mi alcance

"_ni bien acabe le pegare al idiota"_

-mm da igual-volví a poner mi postura de ataque

"_si es como un espejo que imita mis movimiento significa que.." _

Dejo mis pensamientos en blanco y solo deje que mi cuerpo hiciera lo que tenia que hacer

Veo que nanoha sonríe e imita mi posición, llevando su brazo derecho muy abajo y subiendo la defensa a la altura del pecho, justo lo que buscaba

Rápidamente, aprovechando las pocas fuerza que me quedaban me impulse como un resorte movimiento que también imito mi contrincante solo que no sabia algo..

-final-sonreí intentando ocultar mi dolor "_esto me costara un semana en el hospital_" –blow!..-

.

.

.

**Aeropuerto-Charles de Gaulle-Paris Francia**

.

.

Una hermosa chica de pelo rosa se pasea con algo de prisa por la entrada VIP, dejando a mas de uno y una encantados con su imponente figura, cosa que ella no nota ya que ese tipo de "detalles" no son captados por sus sentidos

_"los pasajeros llegados de Miami favor pasar a recoger su equipaje en aduanas"_

-perfecto me tardare mas de lo que tenia planeado-suelta un pesado suspiro, por el solo hecho de pensar en lo que tiene que esperar ahora

-no lo creo-una voz fémina y autoritaria la saca de sus pensamiento

Mira en dirección a la voz encontrando una hermosa mujer de pelo rubio y ojos azules

-me mando tu tío _el almirante Graham_ a recogerte-sonríe ante la interrogante de la joven pelirosa

-tu eres?-pregunta sin quitar su semblante serio, se acerca a la chica que le hablo analizándola con su mirada

-Carim Gracia-la rubia extiende su mano, que cortés mente la otra estrecha en forma de saludo-bien ven conmigo, para que no tengas que esperar tanto-carim guía a la recién llegada a un escape por a si decirlo mas rápido

-te debo una-atina a decir ya la joven peli rosa al verse libre de tal tortura

-a mí no yo solo cumplía con mi trabajo-sonríe- más bien será a tu tío-da la vuelta y le entrega unas llaves a la joven-el mando a decir que espera te pases por allá y que-señala un deportivo de color rojo con una que otras líneas negras-no se lo maltrates mucho

-no lo hare-toma las llaves con tranquilidad- te llevo?

-ooh no, gracias la verdad aún tengo pendientes aquí ya será en otra ocasión-y sin mas ambas chicas se despiden

Agradecida mil veces por tener tanta suerte, se acerca a la optaba maravilla para sus ojos

-si esa chiquilla supiera lo que el tío me da-sonríe internamente recordando un par de cosas

Pero en el momento en el que se iba a subir en su nuevo auto, sintió un escalofrió estremecedor, que activo todos sus sentidos y sistemas de alarma

_"qué diablos?"_

Soltó su equipaje y miro de un lado a otro sin encontrar nada extraño

_"a de ser el viaje"_ piensa algo cansada por las horas de vuelo

-mama mira que es esa luz de haya?-escucho de un pequeño que pasaba por detrás

Al momento en el que se dio la vuelta, se dio cuenta de lo que le había provocado tan gran sensación, apretó fuertemente sus puños y frunció levemente el seño

- por lo que veo ya se me han adelantado-

.

.

.

**Cueva Nom. 231x Genoa-Italia **

.

.

-etto profesor scrya venga a ver esto-llama a su compañero un joven delgado, alto, de ojos verdes y pelo café claro con un casco-linterna blanco en la cabeza

-que pasa novato?porque interrumpes a su majestad?- pregunta con una liga de molestia y burla

El chico sin molestarse por lo dicho, le hace una seña para que salga de la cueva, yuuno hace caso al hacerlo ve el mar que estaba empezando a tornarse de tranquilo a alborotado

-se esta poniendo peligrosa la noche-afirma el chico acomodando sus lentes

-no solo eso mira esto-lo jala del brazo sacándolo completamente y señalando en dirección norte

Distinguiendo una leve línea de luz que alcanza los cielos

-que crees que sea?- le pregunta curioso a yuuno

-no estoy seguro-el cual responde ausente

-jefe, jefe venga a ver esto-espantado uno de los compañeros de los arqueólogos sale de entre la ultima cueva en la que están, con clara señal de pánico

-que pasa?-pregunta alarmado scrya

-el..caja..brillo…esta..eso...roto…-dice incoherentemente el joven muchacho

-que la caja se ha roto?-descifra el joven arqueólogo, dejando en el olvido los hechos extraños de afuera y centrándose en lo mas preocupante

_"que demonios esta pasando"_ piensa preocupado

Aún más ver como dicho objeto que recién había descubierto, brilla con tanta intensidad que no logran mantener los ojos abiertos

.

.

..

.

""""

.

.

**En algún lugar de la ciudad de parís**

.

.

El entrenamiento de una pequeña peliroja y un hombre moreno de pelo blanco se ve interrumpido, la más pequeña mira al mayor con preocupación

-ya empezó...- tan solo se escucha decir de el mayor notando el estado intranquilo de su alumna- dentro de poco será la hora de partir

-ya estoy lista- dice con seguridad mirando en la misma dirección de su maestro- para lo que venga…- la luz dorada que se refleja con intensidad en dirección al norte llama la atención de todos, pero en especial activa sentidos en la chica pelirroja que hasta ese momento ella desconocía

.

.

**Plaza de la Concordia Paris-Francia (momentos antes)**

**Pov Chrono **

Mi estado paso de tranquilo a asustado, desde que empezó la pelea, no veía nada más que puras almas negras

"raro no?"

Pues si a eso le suman el extraño cambio en el clima y la opresión que se siente en presencia de esas dos, mi rarocosometro llegara a su límite esta noche..aun por la paliza que le están propinando a fate me tiene mas que preocupado, aunque por un momento pensé que no seguiría la pelea por la extraña discusión que tenían, pero ahora

Que veo a estas dos con las mismas posturas de ataque estoy asustado

_"si hace ese golpe otra vez en tan poco tiempo terminara muy mal"_ tan solo pensé antes de ver como mi cuñada se abalanzaba con todo lo que se, le quedaba

-final-su rostro se volvió una mueca de dolor mal disimulada -blow- término de articular la frase que solía usar cuando usaba su golpe final con todo

"_una especie de inspiración" _Esa excusa solía decir por no admitir su fanatismo por los animes

**BAMMMM**

-Wow-tanto yo como el tonto de kyoya tuvimos que agarrarnos de algo ya que el impacto de el golpe y el creo que bloqueo de parte de la demonio esa, provoco que toda la plaza se estremeciera

-vaya que esa chica es fuerte..-dice con una sonrisa de medio lado kyoya

-grrrr-_ "su hermana igual_" el me mira y su sonrisa se ensancha de manera muy perversa

-pero por lo que veo lo a dado todo-volvió su vista al centró de la acción, encontrándose con algo que a ambos nos impacto

.

.

.

**Pov Nanoha**

¿Qué diablos a pasado? es la pregunta que se me formula una y otra vez al verme derivada unos 20 metros de donde estaba

_"diablos duele"_ el tan solo respirar me estaba costando un esfuerzo monstruoso

-que paso?-intento levantarme y siento como mi interior ruge y se retuerce ante el leve movimiento, lo ignoro

_"a fin de cuentas estoy acostumbrada al dolor"_

-esa niña grrr-pero odio que me causen dolor por eso no peleo

Me levante rápidamente de donde sea que estaba, la lluvia empezaba a caer erizando con su tacto mi piel, respire hondo con mucha dificultad y hay estaba ella

_"me la vas a pagar.._" sea lo que sea que haya hecho provoco que mi brazo derecho quedara inutilizado y me mando a volar, sip unos 20 metros de donde estaba

-hey.. -sonrei con algo de dificultad, sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre en mis labios-no te matare pero esto te costara mucho-le comunique mientras me acercaba a ella pero

Me detuve ya que no respondían ni se cubría, ni nada solo estaba hay parada con los brazos caídos lado a lado de su cuerpo

Inmóvil…

Su rostro estaba cubierto por los mechones de su pelo rubio que empezaba a empaparse por la lluvia

Le mire

Con mas malicia aun

"_Eh ganado?"_pensé

-que forma la tuya de perder Nyahaha-me carcajee por el hecho

Pero...no recibía respuesta alguna de la chica que tenía en frente "no se abra muerto?" me pregunte y como soy tan curiosa me acerque a ella para comprobarlo

-hey..-con mi brazo sano le toque el hombro y empecé a darle leves empujoncitos-diablos estará inconsciente así?-al momento pude sentir como escapa una especie de suspiro de entre sus labios

Me separe rápidamente no vaya hacer una de sus "tácticas" ella levanto su cabeza lentamente, apenas podía ver sus ojos, pero lo admito, me asusto lo suficiente como para cubrirme con mi brazo izquierdo

-mierda que abre hecho-susurró al ver como ella retoma todas sus fuerzas y esos ojos

Rojos como la sangre

Cambiaron a un color mas intenso

Una especie de dorado así como su pelo

Paso saliva por mi garganta_ "tendré que usar mi A´s"_ pense

-bar..di..che..-murmura

**TRUMMMM**

El sonido y la luz de un rayo ilumina todo y hay es en donde me doy cuenta de un par de cosas

Por qué estoy aquí…

Y por qué mi hermano codicia tanto a esa chica..

_"esto va para largo" a_firme cuando una estela de luz dorada empezaba a rodear el cuerpo de mi contrincante _"si es con fuego que jugara…que así sea"_

-Raising Heart!-

.

.

.

.

.

-…-…-…-…Continuara.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

..

jeje bueno por hoy es todo...perdón la tardanza ya aprendí a guardar las cosas en lugares seguros u.u y bueno la verdad supongo que nunca aclare que esta historia contendría asuntos "mágicos" tomados del universo de MSLN pero eso fue a drede xd otra cosa que quiero decir es que de aquí en adelante la historia se desarrollara sola, si si y no es por descuido es que a tomado su propia forma y eso que la empece adaptando una historia original que tenia...pff cosas extrañas en esta vida bueno espero les haya gustado alguna sugerencia, algo que crean deba mejorar en mi redacción me lo hacen saber y ps rvw likes tomatazos amenaza de violación XD todo es bien recibido chao hasta la próxima!


End file.
